the therapist
by luxraynumberonefangirl
Summary: disclaimer for all chapters Bella a therapy patient and none of the other therapist she's seen have been every much help until she meets a certain Edward Cullen :Edwards still a vampire
1. metting him

I sat across from my new godforsaken therapist. As I stared into her eyes I could see pity. God I hated it when people looked at me with pity in their eyes like I was some helpless little girl. That look in her eyes made me want to get over with this session without telling her a god damn thing.

"Do you know why your here?" my new therapist, Mrs. Goodman, asked me.

"Yes I know why I'm here and I think it is a complete waste of my time." I answered in a small voice.

She was quiet for a minute and I could see that she was debating on getting mad or letting it go because of what I went through.

I guess she's letting it go because the next words out of her mouth were "Now honey, I know you don't want to tell anyone what happened to you but you have to tell someone if you want to stop coming to these sessions."

She was right, I didn't want to tell anyone about what had happened. "Your right, I don't want to tell anyone what happened, especially to a complete stranger." I told her.

"Ok if you don't want to tell a stranger, then let's not be strangers. Let's start off with how old you are?'' she contemplated me.

"I'm twenty. But I don't see how that will help our 'relationship'. I don't know anything about you, and I really don't want to learn about you either. Not to be rude, of course." I replied to Mrs. Goodman.

I puffed up my chest with air and was going to say something when the buzzer went off signaling my release and the end of the session. I went through a whole session without telling her a thing. That was a new record for me. Usually the therapist can get something out of me.

Like when I go to bed and have a nightmare or something like that. I never got to tell them much more because after every session I get a new therapist, because the old one claims I'm un-helpable.

When I got home Emmett my older brother was standing on the porch with a disappointed look on his face. I loved my brother. Most people were scared of him because of his large statue but he was just a big teddy bear. He is the only one i talked to about what happened.

"I got a call form your therapist she said that she will be transferring you to a different therapist named Edward Cullen," Em informed me.  
but I don't want another therapist don't want one at all especially a guy therapist and all they ever do is ask stupid questions its never how are you or what's your name," I wined.

"Just give him a chance he young just out of college but he suppose to one of the best therapist in forks so you are going and that's that.''

"Fine I'll go," I yelled.

I knew Em was just trying to help and I shouldn't be bad at him and I should go to the section but it was so unfair that he was making me go so that night I went into my room and thought of ways i could go through a hole section with out telling Edward Cullen anything about myself when

Monday morning comes and its time for my dreaded appointment with my new therapist Mr. Cullen. I slowly walked to his office.

When I get there the office is empty. I walked to the couch and plopped down on it and got comfortable.

Five minutes later the door opened to ravel a god. The god walked to the chair in the middle of the office and started to say" sorry I'm late my name...." he stopped talking immediately when the fan blew my hair out from under me.

His fist tightened and he once golden eyes turned black.

He glared at me. He just sat there staring at him in fear.

Nether of us talked just stared.

We just sat completely still through whole session.

The buzzers with off releasing me form this torture I ran out of there as quick as I could. Not telling Edward Cullen anything about myself was easier then I thought it would be. By the way he glared at me I knew he would send me to a new therapist just like the others. has i made my way home in my beat up pick up I wondered how he could hate me so much and so soon.

When I got home Emmett proved me wrong about my earlier thoughts when he greeted me with a smile and congratulated me on keeping a therapist this time.

That night i went to bed frustrated why did he want me to come back?

He hated me didn't he? I didn't want to go back I don't think I can go through another hour of glaring.

**OK so this is my first fan-fiction tell me what you think.**


	2. mike the therapist

I nervously walked down to my therapist office.

What if he just glared at me again.

I don't think I could tale it if he did.

I decide I would just skip the next session if all he did was glare at me again.

I looked at my watch and saw I only and three minutes to get there so I quickened my pace.

When I got there I let out a sigh of relief out when I realized instead of a bronzes haired god sitting behind the desk sat a baby face blond guy.

" Um where is Mr. Cullen?" I asked then stated to bit my lip what if he was like the rest of them ready to give up on me only after one session?

The blond guy look up at me and said, "Mr. Cullen is sick I'm subbing for him is that alright. I'm Mike by the way."

I thought about this was it alright?

No, no it wasn't it alright I hate all men.

No, you don't my inner voice said I told it to shut up and nodded at Mike what was one more hour of torture in my miserable life.

That hour I didn't get to talk much because Mike talked all hour while starting at me intensely.

I was grateful that I didn't have to talk, but his staring was uncomfortable so I avoided eye contact by looking around the office.

It had a desk in the middle of the room made of chest nut and two fake plants on both sides of the couch that I sat on, on the far side of the room.

It had a painting of the sea it was beautiful.

The buzzer brought my eyes back to the desk that Mike sat.

I got up to leave and on my way to the door Mike stopped me by putting is hand on my arm.

How dare he, he had no right to touch me he made me brake the promise I made to myself that no man would touch me again except Emmett of course.

I glared at him until he moved his hand.

"Sorry" he said, " I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out on a date with me this weekend."

"I'm busy this weekend" I mumbled and ran out before he could say anything else.

That night I went home and got a call for Jessica saying she wanted to go shopping tomorrow.

Errr I hate shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Like most of you here, I'm aware of Fanfiction's over-irrational cracking down on lemon writers. Speaking as a writer, I encourage most of my veteran reviewers and subscribers to support the petition to obtain the MA rating; thus allowing lemon writers to stay on fanfiction. To support fanfiction, follow these steps. Copy and post this on your page: Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site. Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors. For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests. While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation. For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this. forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami Masane Amaha's King Blueexorist Nero Angelo Sparda Konoha's Nightmare renjiyamato Nara110 Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit SinX. Retribution reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx arturus Iseal Silvdra-Zero YoukoTaichou Leonineus Aragon Potter Kur0Kishi ruto-kun-nata-chan Raptorcloak luxraynumberonefangirl 2. Copy what's above and sign your name underneath my name. 3. Send it to mailto:support

Ill be writing more of my stories and hopefully I get the chapters up before the story is taken down for the violence in it.


	4. Chapter 4

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ... So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. . SPREAD THE WORD


End file.
